


Date night

by DemonBitch



Category: Undertale
Genre: Anime, Cute, Eating out, F/F, Lesbian Sex, fishgirl eats out the little lizard girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonBitch/pseuds/DemonBitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For give me father for I have sinned... And I'll sin again. Actually I'm always sinning </p><p>•I'm sorry it's so short•</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date night

It had taken a lot of convincing on undynes part, to get alphys to watch mew mew kissy cutie two with her. After all they were real right? So now, after much bickering they were watching the movie in alphys room. She was sitting in the floor at the end of the bed while undyne was laid out on her stomach, her head at the end of the bed. The room itself was filled with unfinished or scrapped projects, Left over snack foods and an abundance of anime memorabilia. Of course undyne didn't mind any of this. It only made the room feel more homey and welcoming.   
While the movie played they munched on popcorn and drinks. Undyne repeatedly had to shoosh her girlfriend when she would start ranting about one part or another. As the credits rolled she went off on another rant about how they had massacred the characters, changed the story line and so on. Undyne laughed slightly, causing alphys to pause.   
"I thought it was pretty good" undyne said and smirked a little at the now flushed alphys  
"How could you possibly like any of this?! It it-" she was cut off when the other kissed her cheek and wrapped her arms around her, her mouth resting close to the others ear "you're cute when you're worked up" it hadn't meant to come out as perverted as it did but neither of them were complaining. As the blush spread across alphys face she decided to continue, no use stopping now. "How about we see how much more worked up you can get" her voice was a low husky whisper as she pulled her girlfriend up onto the bed. Laying her down on the pillows at the head of the bed, she smirked down at her. Alphys squirmed slightly as she felt a growing need spreading between her legs. The other leaned down and kissed at the others cheek before moving down her jaw line and then her collar bone, stopping only to leave a hicky on her throat. Alphys let out little mewls and breath sounds while her girlfriend sloppily kissed down to where her shirt was. Cool webbed hands moved up and under the hem of her shirt. Making quick work of it. Once off undyne paused to admire her girlfriends body. Alphys breaths came short and heavy, part of her enjoyed being exposed like this, under undynes tender eyes while another part of her felt self conscious. Undyne didn't just look for long. Her head moved down her suck and nip at the others chest, focusing mainly on her nipples. It wasn't long before she started moving down again. Undyne being as inpatient as they come, she wanted the good stuff. Now. Her fingers hooked into the others pants, Quickly pulling both them and her underwear down. When it came to stuff like this, undyne was quite selfless. By this time alphys was both wet and needy. A smirk played over her lips as she moved her head down. Her tongue ran over the others clit, earning her a loud moan. She slowly pushed two fingers into her, being careful of her nails. Her fingers pushed up, finding the spot that made her back arch. Her hands gripped the sheets. Undynes tongue moved and sucked around the tender flesh. It wasn't long before she was cumming hard for her. Slowly she pulled away and cuddled up to alphys who was more than happy to cuddle up to her. "What about you?" She asked sleepily "ehh I can wait" she said and kissed the others forehead with a smile.


End file.
